


Fifty Moments

by LittleBlueBook



Series: Fifty Moments [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 50 Sentences, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Life, Snapshots, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlueBook/pseuds/LittleBlueBook
Summary: A glimpse into the rise and fall of Sonny and Rafael's relationship.





	Fifty Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the [50 Sentences](https://1sentenceorder.livejournal.com/1531.html) challenge on live journal, the theme set was Gamma.
> 
> Unbeta'd!
> 
> Please leave feedback in the form of comments, constructive criticism and kudos. Pure hate will be promptly made fun of and deleted.
> 
> After all "If you don't love yourself, how in the hell you gonna love somebody else?"

He didn’t know when it happened, but every time Detective Carisi’s name flashed across his phone his heart began to flutter.

Sonny didn’t believe he was a hero, Rafael though was determined to prove it to him.

Sonny approached him with a box of Cannoli’s and a wide smile on his face.

Rafael survey’d his empty apartment, it was too small for the two of them, their new one was much larger.

As soon as he got the call he ran to the hospital, desperate to see if Sonny would be okay.

With Sonny lying wounded in the hospital bed, Rafael’s temper flared.

Bathed in the sunlight of their window, Rafael thought Sonny looked link an angel.

Sonny leaned into him, back pressed flat against Rafael’s chest, keeping him warm.

As they clinked their glasses together, Rafael was grateful that Sonny enjoyed the finer things in life.

As he waited for Sonny to return home, he poured himself another glass of scotch. 

“You’re finally home,” he whispered pressing a kiss to his lover’s temple.

He pressed a kiss to Sonny’s neck, remembering how decadent he tasted.

Rome was everything that Rafael had hoped it would be for Sonny.

From their hotel they could hear the noise from the street, happy music that they could dance to.

A silk tie, a bottle of limoncello, and a kiss, were all that they needed for their last night in Rome.

Rafael was grateful to Rita for covering his classes while he vacationed with Sonny, she would never let him forget it.

A box, a ring, and a whispered ‘yes’.

The day was like a dream, exactly how they planned it.

Sonny looked perfect drenched in the flickering candlelight, Rafael couldn’t help but reach out to wake him.

Rafael let the pointed barb die on his tongue, not wanting to remind his husband that his talents were being wasted at SVU. 

Some nights he stayed awake listening to his husband’s heavy breathing break through the silence.

Two years since their wedding day, and their journey still wasn’t over.

Even now Sonny’s kisses burned through Rafael.

Sonny held him as he shook, determined not to show any tears as his mother was lowered into the ground.

“I don’t understand, Rafael,” Sonny screamed. “What are you trying to hide?”

Sonny had forgiven him easily, so why did Rafael still feel so cold?

Rafael squeezed his husbands hand as each joke fell from his tongue, not wanting to admit that Sonny’s fall had made his heart race.

Rafael stood forgotten in the corner, jealousy seared his veins as he watched Sonny talk to Stone.

As they moved together Sonny leaned down and whispered in his ear, “we haven’t danced like this since our wedding day.”

Rafael traced the words ‘I love you’ over and over again upon Sonny’s smooth skin.

Five years on and each ‘I love you’ Sonny whispered to him still felt sacred.

He kissed his husband goodbye before he turned back to the papers on his desk, he hated marking.

He hated when Sonny was undercover, he hated being left in the dark. 

Sonny looked handsome in his dress blues, Rafael couldn’t be prouder.

It had been almost a month, and Sonny was still out there, Rafael’s temper began to flare.

Their reunion was a happy one, full of laughter and warmth.

Sonny refused to tell him what happened, wanting to placate Rafael with lies.

And for the first time since their wedding day, Rafael realised ‘forever’ may not actually mean what he thought it did.

Rafael was overwhelmed at the thought, he pushed it out of his mind.

He strained to overhear Sonny’s hurried whispers as he spoke on his phone, not wanting Rafael to hear him.

“Wait, Sonny,” he called, but it was too late, his husband was already gone.

They met at the cafe, they wanted to talk, instead they sat in silence. 

Even now his eyes searched for Sonny the moment he returned home, his heart breaking each time he realised he wasn’t there.

“I still love you, you know,” Sonny’s words made his heart swell.

As he lay in bed and watched the moon disappear behind the clouds, he thought of Sonny out there somewhere looking at the same moon.

The divorce papers were a sure sign that it was over, Rafael’s heart grew heavy and he reached for the bottle of scotch.

It was Rita who suggested he go away, but without Sonny beside him the road seemed to stretch with no end.

Sonny had finally messaged him to let him know he was going to collect the last of his things, Rafael was surprised at how relieved this made him feel.

The familiar sound of the key in the lock made Rafael’s heart leap.

As Sonny closed the door behind him, taking the last box of his belongings with him, Rafael needed to remind himself to breathe.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
